


A quick escape.

by HowDidItGetToThis



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Brexit, F/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDidItGetToThis/pseuds/HowDidItGetToThis
Summary: Philip decides to try take Theresa's mind off her current stresses in parliament.





	A quick escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, raw, lack of direction and written close to midnight on Friday night.

It was a warm summer afternoon in the English capital, the mercury had peaked to 23 degrees but Phillip believed some real sun would do Theresa the world of good.  
“Where are we going dear?” – a puzzled Theresa asked Phillip as they hopped into an uber.  
“I know it is Friday, but I got that crucial cabinet meeting about Brexit on Monday so would really prefer the rest”  
“Never you mind dear, when we arrive you recharge and be ready convince even that daft fuck Boris that deal is what is best for the country”.  
Theresa nodded and hopped in, Phillip smiled. He couldn’t believe his luck when that web ad to visit Roma appeared as he had his daily browse of the Economist website.  
Phillip knew Theresa loved Italy, and while he was somewhat surprised by the cost of what is normally a sub 3 hour flight he knew the beaming smile when they landed would be worth it. Especially when she opened the hotel window and saw the colosseum!  
The uber drive was smooth enough, with the only delay occurring when some locals in deperation to escape the heat which had soured to 25 degrees burst a fire hydrant in an attempt to cool down.  
“The airport?” Theresa, asked in a somewhat confused tone.

“You’ve been stressed the last few days, and I remember you telling me how much you loved Roma. I have our tickets and we will only need our carry on. Look I’ve loaded my discman with your favourite Michael Buble album. SO just listen to this, relax and I will guide you to the gate amd before you know it we will be in the beautiful Italian capital, the very place we both first hurled tomatoes at communists” 

“Thank you, this is amazing and just what I needed”- Theres whispered as she slipped on the headphones  
“Gate 25, you’re slightly later than you should be but seeing who you are we can allow this. The golf buggy will take you straight to gate 25”  
Phillip was slightly embarrassed but at the same time thankful Theresa was being serenaded by a Canadian so didn’t hear any of this. The fact he had f his reading glasses were still somewhere in his bag so he couldn’t even make out what gate he was meant to go to.  
As the golf cart reached its destination Phillip quickly handed his tickets to be scanned as they quickly ran through the gate.  
The lack of sleep over the past few weeks has caught up to them and the pair slump in their seats.  
“I just want a lil’ ol kip, are you ok with his”  
“Anything you want madam prime minister”- Phillip knows it is cheesy but will never get sick of saying this.  
Phillip himself is also feeling a bit tired, he notices the 3pm Polo match of the day between Oxford and Cambridge is about to get underway but even he is too tired to watch this fiery derby as he also reclines and puts his head back. “30 minutes shuteye won’t hurt anyone”  
Phillip opens his eyes and feels incredibly refreshed “wow I feel like I’ve slept for 6 hours!”  
He glances to his phone but notices it is flat as he has forgotten to charge it. He looks around and is somewhat surprised to see Theresa, any many other passengers around him are all asleep.  
“Excuse me”- Phillip whispers to a passing flight attendant  
“G’day mate how can I help ya”  
“how long until our flight lands”- a slight bewildered asks.  
“Where still abouts 15 hours away, but if ya look on ya flight tracka you Can see we are just about to fly over Doha, isn’t techonology amazing these days. Now would you like a schooner or some shampers while I’m here, all inclusive ya know”

Phillip is stunned, Doha?? Schooner? Shampers? The Australian accent? In his complete shock all he can do is shake his head and mutter “no thankyou”  
“no worries champ give us a yell if ya need anything”  
Phil rummages through his bag and pulls out his print out from torytravel.com  
HE quickly reads through than almost has a heart attack when the final destination reads as “ROMA, QUEENSLAND, AUSTRALIA”  
“OHH GOODNESS GRACIOUS ME” he yells.

Unfortunately this wakes Theresa up who turns to see Phil frozen with his jaw wide open holding a piece of A4 paper’  
She asks what the problem is but after getting no response rips the paper from Phillip’s hand

“QUEENSLAND, YOU’RE TAKING US TO FUCKING QUEENSLAND!! I’VE GOT A MEETING TO SAVE MY JOB ON MONDAY AND YOU’RE TAKING ME TO THE OTHERSIDE OF THE WORLD!! YOU MAKE BORIS JOHNSON LOOK LIKE A BEACON OF INTELLIGENCE AND THAT TRUMP FACTORY SECOND CAN’T EVEN TIE UP HIS OWN SHOELACES. IF AND I REPEAT IF, YOU EVER MAKE IT BACK TO 10 DOWNING STREET IN ONE PIECE YOU WILL BE SPOONING LARRY IN THE CAT BED.”

 

to be continued..?


End file.
